Brother
by Kakashi500
Summary: Sub-Zero paused in his steps and turned to look at Cage. "I am going to find Smoke and when I do, if the spell cannot be broken, I will kill him."


_**Prologue**_

 _Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound~_

" _Smoke…" Sub-zero stared into his friend's eyes as blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.  
_

 _Smoke's eyes widened as Quan Chi's control over him slowly slipped away. He looked down at his hands and then to the sword that he had pierced through Sub-zero's abdomen. "Ku….Kuai." He stuttered. Calling his old friend by his real name. Smoke's grey eyes reflected the regret that he felt. Blood coated his hands and the ground below them. Smoke immediately removed the hood and mask from his face, revealing the long smokey grey hair Sub-Zero knew too well.  
_

" _You're back." Kuai smiled and collapsed leaving Smoke to catch him before he hit the ground. Pain had already begun to overcome him, but the smile never left his face. Just knowing that he was free made the pain worth it. He no longer had to do Quan Chi's bidding, he had his free will again.  
_

" _Kuai! What have I done!" Smoke called out to him in a yell. "No!"  
_

" _Tomas…" Sub-Zero whispered, "It's not your fault...brother." Then he went limp in Smoke's arms, the blood still dripping from his body.  
_

" _Kuai!"_

" _Raiden?"_

"Raiden!" Johnny yelled catching the man off guard.

Raiden stumbled before grasping his head as the vision disappeared from his sight. He shook his head trying to get his bearings and then turned to look at Johnny and Kenshi who were staring worriedly at him.

"What did you see?" Johnny asked.

"Sub-Zero's death." Raiden stated without hesitation.

"The Grandmaster?" Kenshi asked before Johnny looked to him with a nod.

"Who killed him in your vision?" Johnny continued to question the God.

"Smoke."

"Smoke?" Johnny seemed taken aback. "But how?"

"Quan Chi has no doubt taken their souls to use as his undead army and if so that means Sonya could be a target as well."

Johnny knew who he was referring to but he didn't want to think about Jax hurting Sonya. The two of them were best friends for a very long time.

"Well whatever the case may be, we must warn Sub-Zero." Raiden turned and stared into the sky. "I didn't see Sonya's death, which could mean Quan Chi and Shinnok want Sub-Zero out of the way."

"Why?"

"I do not know. If Shinnok or Quan Chi see anyone as a potential threat they will eliminate them without hesitation." Raiden contemplated for a moment. "We must warn Sub-Zero."

"I'll tell him, Cassandra and her crew have a special training mission with the Lin Kuai." Johnny smiled.

"They don't know its a traning exercise do they?" Kenshi smiled since his son was part of that team.

"Nope." Johnny turned to Raiden. "I'll be sure to relay the message to Sub-Zero."

"Please do." Raiden turned to leave but looked back at Johnny. "And please try to talk to him, ever since Smoke's death he's kind of distanced himself from everyone."

"I will."

* * *

"Shinnok, our forces are ready to move forward." Quan Chi notified the elder man.

"Perfect, let's be prepared, knowing Raiden, he and his team will be aware of our position soon enough."

Shinnok stood from the throne that he sat upon and shifted to look at their undead forces. He smiled and walked toward the ones Raiden and the others held dear. Smoke, Stryker, Jax, Kabal and Nightwolf were just among the few that were under Quan Chi's spell. He stopped in front of Smoke and smile again.

"I've got a special mission planned for you."

 _Sub-Zero won't even know what hit him, and the Lin Kuai will fall._

"You're new name is Enenra, be sure to tell that to anyone who opposes you." Shinnok moved to walk out the door. "And be sure to give Sub-Zero and Raiden my regards."

"You heard the man let's move out." Quan Chi order.

 _Alone, alone_  
 _I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

 **A/N: A new story! Yes I am currently working on this and the new chapters of The Rich Kid and The Asylum. Those two should be updated by Wednesday. But I have been playing a lot of Mortal Kombat lately so I wanted to throw this out there and see where it goes. :)**


End file.
